His Most Prized Possession
by Feathered Heart
Summary: To the Common folk, she was an ethereal beauty; the royals called her a monster; but to the Prince, she was his most prized possession. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters affiliated with the anime and/or manga.**

**Summary: To the Common folk, she was an ethereal beauty; the royals called her a monster; but to the Prince, she was his most prized possession.**

* * *

><p>They said she was a myth, just some story created by the common folk to scare their small children into obedience, and to the disbelieving royals of Kurakura, the story was just that and that was how they wanted it to stay. There was no monster that lurked hidden within their King's palace ready to flay the flesh from their bones, but rumors and stories always tended to excite even the most sensible of imaginations. On some nights, when the moon was at its fullest, many claimed to have seen her. Swirling violet eyes that could haunt even the sanest man's memories and pale skin like moon light alighted her features. They said she danced with abandon through the majestic woods ringing the palace walls bringing anyone who would see her to their knees, her seductive smile the last thing any living person would witness. And yet, the only person to have ever seemed to tame the wild beauty seemed to be the Prince. Inside the dimly lit walls, it was a soft whisper of his powers over the moon goddess; almost a boastful story to those drunk enough in the taverns to tell it. They claimed that she was on the run from a woeful creature through the forest when she came across him, a young man just reaching his teens and out to prove his worth. Her blood stained the grass blades below as she stood in front of him, exhaustion at its peak. Unable to go on, she bowed to the young Prince and offered to him her blade as a sign of surrender if he could just spare her life. Taking the blade, the young Prince fought the creature for hours until the moon faded and the sun came up, its rays caressing the dead creature's body. The Goddess humbly thanked him but instead of returning her sword, he kept it and trapped her with in the forest forbidding her to leave. Rumors had him falling madly in love with her while others claimed it was because she become mortal for allowing a human to use her powers. This was the wide spread story of how the Prince came to have….<p>

**His Most Prized Possession**

The cool stream felt great on her tired feet. She had been running for hours with the rabbits in the small glean not far from her small cottage. She enjoyed spending her time with them the most. The small creatures were so fluffy and fast, but the one she loved the most was a gray faced, white bodied female that seemed to be the leader of the group. She was the one who cared for and watched for the young. The one who kept them together.

Rukia sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes and slowly leaned her back on the bank allowing the sun to warm her skin. A shadow caressed her features and she slowly opened one eye to see a man standing over her, his orange hair a predominant feature that he was the Prince. She closed her eyes again. "What is it that you want Ichigo? Can't you see I'm resting."

Said man bent over here balancing on the balls of his feet studying her face. One long finger reached out and ran from the base of her soft hair line to linger softly on her lips. "Can a man not visit his beloved in his own forest? You have been chasing those rabbits again."

Rukia reached up and gently pressed her hand to his kissing his open palm. "They are a great enjoyment to me Ichigo. I love to watch them." A soft smile played on his face as he watched her slowly sit up to kneel in front of him, her violet eyes steady on his amber ones. Her fingers reached out to touch his face and slowly caress his features. Slowly bending towards him, her soft lips meet with his in a gentle kiss. "Welcome back my Prince." Rukia found herself once again in his warm embrace as he placed butterfly kisses down her face and neck.

The words were not out right spoken, but he knew that she had missed him. That was the words he longed to hear the most from her. Rukia normally fought him on every stance he could imagine from how to build to a sturdy stable to what soap to use for clothes washing, yet his six month absence seemed to have nullified her temperament for the time being. He pressed her closer to him as his lips meet with her in a passionate kiss. He dreamed of this on those cold and lonely nights as he finished training the troops located in the mountain regions of Kurakura.

His father's health, as of late, was not well and so he was sent abroad to show his powers and fighting skills to prove him worthy enough for the throne. But the only thing he recently wished to be worthy of was the love and want of a short ethereal beauty he had saved at fifteen from a creature that she called a Hollow.

Pulling from him and breaking the kiss before it got too serious, Rukia stared into his eyes and smiled as her hands played in his hair. "You seem a bit lost in thought Ichigo. Is there something on your mind?"

"Rukia," how was he going to tell her the news that she so longed not to hear. "You know the reason for my training and going abroad so much recently." He paused to see her acknowledgment. "My father is getting on in years and wishes to retire peacefully. I will be turning twenty eight in a few weeks and at this celebration I will be pronounced King. It will be harder for me to leave to come to see you. I was hoping that you would finally consent to coming to the palace with me."

Rukia stood up abruptly and turned her back to him. She had heard the rumors about herself. How she was a blood thirsty monster. Why would she wish to live among these same people when she could have the rabbits and glean to herself? Feeling his hands on her small shoulders, she allowed him to continue. "Rukia, I know you love your freedom here, but you can't keep living the life of an Old Maid alone in the forest. Something could happen to you and I will be unable to stop it. I wish you would see reason and come back with me."

She slowly untangled herself from his arms, eyes staring down at the bubbling stream. "I would not fit in there Ichigo. I'm not even supposed to be here. You know that."

An exasperated sigh left her companion as he stood beside her. "Rukia, if I would have known that I would have taken every ounce of your power that night, I wouldn't have done it. I know you must regret..." He cringed at the sting on his check.

"How dare you presume idiot! I don't regret that night!" If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that he heard tears in her voice, but since her head was still downcast, he couldn't be sure.

She heard his deep sigh and watched as his feet shuffled. "Think about it for me Rukia...please. I'll come back in three days time for your answer."

"And what if I answer no?"

She turned round to his retreating back as a soft breeze filtered through the clearing. He stopped in his tracks and turning his head with a smirk, "Then I'll have to persuade you otherwise."

* * *

><p>"No! No! This can't be happening!" Eye brows furrowed in consternation as smoked tumbled from the openings in the palace workshop. Springs and loose wirings could be heard among the squelching mechanics that had just abruptly come to an end. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his short orange hair. He was just returning from a very frustrating, in more ways than one, meeting with Rukia only to be stopped by the chaos just occurring through his castle gates. Guards ran back and forth with pales of water to quench the already blossoming flames while a tall person in green stumbled from the doorway. Ichigo lurched forward to grab the man before his face met with the ground.<p>

"Urahara, are you okay?" He maneuvered said man to sit down on a bench a few ways from the now smoldering building, the guards just standing around at the lost cause. Ichigo mentally noted the additional cost he would have to speak to the treasurer about. His thoughts returned to the man in front of him after an indignant snort.

"Well, I have all of my appendages but my creation blew up! Oh poor Bettie!" Ichigo's eye twitched.

"You named your machine?"

"Well of course. She was my latest creation and baby. How could I not. It would be abominable."

"What exactly were you working on any way." Ichigo stated as he handed a striped white and green hat back to the man.

Urahara paused as he slapped the debris and dirt from it. "Well, I was hoping to have a machine to fly." Urahara didn't have to look up to know that his Prince was rolling his eyes upwards. "If I could create a flying machine, it would open many doors to other worlds. Can you imagine the face on the great Samurai God Byakuya when I go knocking on his gates?" Urahara chuckled. He felt when his prince tensed.

"And what, pray tell, would you have to talk to Byakuya about?"

"Such disrespect Ichigo. Samurai God Byakuya brought to us the art of fighting with honor and laws many centuries ago. If not for him, you wouldn't have an ounce of honor in your bones." Ichigo ignored the use of his first name. He had known Urahara since he was a small boy as his father was really good friends with the man. Very few could say his name as common as Urahara did on a daily basis.

"I don't care about that mess. I'm sure I'd have honor with or without that old legend." Ichigo caught himself digressing to childish behavior but did nothing to correct it.

"Well, don't let Lady Rukia hear you say such things about her brother. It would break her heart." Ichigo snorted. He highly doubted that anything could remotely shake that woman's heart in regards to her unearthly family. She barely spoke about them although he did catch her every now and then staring to the heavens with a concerned yet fearful emotion in her eyes. He wondered if she could hear them, but knew that was an improbability. He had stolen all her powers by accident to defeat the hollow after her unknowingly sealing her fate as a human until said powers returned. He hoped fervently that they never would or she would leave him, and that was something his heart was not ready to allow.

Urahara sighed and got up from the bench. "Well, I guess you will have to report this to your father." Ichigo nodded. He was not yet King so his father still had to be updated on what was happening.

As he turned to leave, a hand on his upper arm stopped him. "So have you decided yet on your little Goddess?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Urahara was the only person who knew about Rukia and that was completely by accident. He was out testing one of his inventions when he had stumbled upon them a few months back in the full heat of passion. Ichigo tried to explain her away as just a maid but Urahara knew better. The man had a way of knowing things. How? Ichigo didn't know but thought Urahara would be more proficient as the local psychic than the scientist.

"I'm assuming that your silence is one of frustration. Lady Rukia seems the type to choose her paths wisely. Just be patient with her Ichigo." Ichigo stared after the man as he made his way over to the crumbled building. Sighing, all Ichigo could do was scratch his head and slowly walk towards the palace entrance.

* * *

><p>Rukia shivered as a cool breeze flowed through her open window. How odd since it was mid-summer. She got up to close her window when she was suddenly taken in by the beauty of the moon. It seemed so close that she could touch it. Reaching a small pale hand out towards the floating object, she couldn't help but to feel the electricity dancing in the air. With a quick intake of breath, she withdrew her hand and slammed the shutters leaning against them with all her might. Violet eyes took in her small cottage and few belongings. She had to flee. She could feel them coming for her, the energy bouncing off the air like waves. She was powerless and unable to stop them should they try to harm her. Maybe she should have taken up Ichigo's offer...No..she shook her head solemnly. She had messed his life up enough already by just forcing her way into his existence. She grabbed a nearby bag and started stuffing it with clothes and food. She wouldn't leave tonight, but would wait till morning. Her decision weighed heavy on her shoulders, but she would do it. She would make the journey to her brother's temple and pray for forgiveness. Maybe then, she could save Ichigo and his people from the onslaught she could feel developing in the air.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors. It's been a long time since I've really sat down and wrote a story, so I'm very rusty. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I have many other stories planned out, but this is the first to be posted. I, unfortunately, can not tell you when I will be able to update as my Internet connection is sketchy at best, but I will try to update in a timely manner.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters affiliated with the anime/manga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Most Prized Possession - Chapter 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ragged breathing, twigs snapping, even the scent of her was what kept Ichigo's being alert as he concentrated on his surroundings. Guilt, regret, and anger seemed to be his constant companions these past three days making him tense at the slightest of sounds. Even his own horse Alban was feeling the strain of his master's temperament. Ichigo ground his teeth and shut his eyes tight as he thought about the one person he longed so badly to see. The protector in him was constantly berating his actions as if he were a fool to allow the woman he held dear to think about coming with him to his home, and yet, he found his heart constricting every time he thought of forcing her to do something she wished not to do.<p>

He sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair, the other gripping the reins tightly. He didn't expect her to run.

"My Prince, are we to a break here? The horses are beginning to tire." Sighing deeply, Ichigo allowed his tense shoulders to sag a bit before bringing Alban around to face his companion. "You could do with a good rest yourself. You look even uglier than usual Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled as he dismounted from Alban and led the horse through the thick brush. "You know Ishida, you never explained to me why you volunteered to ride with me. I know it's not because you secretly longed to have some alone time with your future King."

Ishida smirked as he removed his bow and arrows from his back and rested them against a near by Oak. "I thought your father already explained to you why I'm riding with you."

Ichigo shrugged as he dug through the satchel on his horse and pulled out some dry oat cakes. He tossed one to Ishida as he sat himself comfortably down by a Fir. "I know what my father said, but I'm asking you. What is your reason Ishida."

"I'm here to protect your back Ichigo. Nothing more; nothing less." Ishida took a bite from his oat cake avoiding the suspicious glances Ichigo was currently giving him.

"You know the wonderful thing about maturity, Ishida, is that the older you get the better you are at discerning things, especially of those that you have known a long time. In your case, I believe it would be considered sixteen years of discerning." Ichigo took a long swig from the leather water pouch at his side. "I know you better than you think. You felt it too right? Three days ago?"

Ishida held out his empty hands as Ichigo tossed him the water bottle. "And what is it that you think I felt your highness?"

Ichigo smirked as Ishida went back to his formal attitude knowing that he wished not to talk on the topic, but it was no good hiding it. Ichigo knew that Ishida had felt what he did. He watched as his friend turned around and picked up his weapons. So that was how it was. Ichigo sighed as he stood up and dusted off his trousers. He made his way towards Alban when he suddenly tensed, his wide eyes suddenly searching the trees. He could feel Ishida slowly moving towards him.

It had been such a long time since he felt her power like that. His hand came to rest soothingly on the sword strapped to his side. Sode No Shirayuki, a sword unlike any he had ever known. The beautiful white blade pulsed at his side as if calling out to its long lost master. She must be close. Energy that he had not felt in days suddenly ripped through his body like lightening. He felt as if he could run for days and never stop for want of anything.

Ishida watched quietly as his friend suddenly became quite aware of something. He had a suspicion it had to do with that strange sword strapped to his hip. Ishida had only seen that sword once...a long time ago when they were nothing more than fifteen and Ichigo was returning from the forest. His eyes narrowed as Ichigo unsheathed the white blade.

Closing his amber orbs, Ichigo rested the blade on his fore head. "Where is she? Please lead me to her." His voice was soft as he pleaded with the sword, and for his humbleness, he was rewarded. Quickly tying Alban down to the nearest bush, he sheathed Sode No Shirayuki and quietly took a step towards the Northern part of the forest.

Ishida made to follow but was halted suddenly by the Prince's hand. "Please Ishida." Without words, Ichigo listened as Ishida slowly turned around and walked back to his previous post. Sending a silent thank you to his friend, Ichigo descended deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>Rukia hated having to slither through the shrubs and thickets that left small scratches on her delicate skin, but she knew that she had to do this in order to reach the main road that would inevitably take her to the outskirts of Kurakura...and to her brother's temple. She inhaled a breath as the arch of her foot meet with a sharp protruding rock that caused her to stumble to her knees in pain. She glanced back at her shoes and grimaced at the new hole. She had always ran bare foot in her glean because of the soft grass and dirt but because of the journey, she had to wear shoes. She just didn't realize how neglected she had left them. It was in this thought that she heard the rustle of branches causing her head to turn towards the dark trees and shrubs. Cursing, she silently moved to hide behind a tree, a small dagger appearing in her hand. It was one thing to hate fighting off thorns and shrubs, but it was another to completely loath the stubborn Prince who was tracking her every move.<p>

She had thought that Ichigo would not come back for her so soon but would wait the three days he had promised her, but she was a fool. Ichigo was no longer the brash fifteen year old boy she had befriended in the forest, no, he was a grown man now. One who learned to fight his battles well and protect the ones he cared for with a sense of selflessness. She could not help the smile that graced her face. Some how, through her years with him, she had grown to completely trust and love him. How foolish of her to do. She gripped her dagger until her knuckles turned white.

Ichigo was a man but one bred, as a Prince should be, to not bow down easily in the face of adversity. If she had to hurt him, to save his life, she would. She held her breath as footsteps neared the tree she was hiding behind. She maneuvered herself around the rough bark and slowly peeked around it to reveal nothing. Had he just simply walked passed?

She tensed when she felt the body heat and cursed as a strong hand grabbed the dagger. Without thinking, she growled and kicked the intruder in his shin. "Let me go Ichigo." She watched his face, now even with hers, wince at her attack. His hard eyes and the the thin line of his lips stopped any other protest from escaping her gaping mouth.

They stared at one another, their breaths mingling and nose tips touching. She felt the pressure of his hand on her wrist, and gasped as his thumb hit her pressure point sending her only weapon to the ground.

"I've found you." It was said so roughly with emotion that she found herself cursing her rapidly beating heart and held a sigh as his right hand slowly entangled in her hair, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "You're okay. You're okay." He kept whispering as if to console himself and prove that the woman in front of him was no illusion. She felt her back scrap against the bark of the tree behind her as his body pressed into her. She closed her eyes and felt his lips feather across her cheek only to rest his head deep into her shoulder. She involuntarily shivered as he placed a small kiss on the inside of her neck, his fingers slipping from the caress of her locks to the soft shape of her hip. They stood that way for what seemed like blissful hours when it truly was just a few precious minutes.

She wanted to protest when he lifted his head and moved away from her quickly bending down and picking up her fallen dagger. "I think I'll keep this for a while."

"But you gave it to me to protect myself Ichigo. If you take it, you'll be going against the very wisdom that you yourself preached to me about protecting myself."

"I'm all the protection you need."

"Stop being cocky Ichigo. It's only cute for so long." Rukia dared not ever truly think about it, but these past three days had taken a huge emotional toll on her heart, one that scared her to her core. She had felt lost and lonely without him and only now did she get the sense of truly being alive and at peace. These emotions were no good to her. She just knew, in her bones, that once her brother took one look at her, she would be sentenced to death. No God or Goddess had ever fallen so low as to be human. It was unheard of to mingle with the lowly creations and servants let alone love one.

Ichigo smirked at the resilient face before him. Even in defeat, his Rukia held her head high in that beautiful confident yet humble way. He ached to kiss her again but instead turned his back to her as he began walking only to suddenly feel her hand forcefully grab his arm to turn him around. What he saw in her eyes made him step back.

"Why? Why is Sode No Shirayuki here?" Rukia had been angry on many occasions, but it was a manageable anger. This...this he wasn't quite sure what to call. Her violet eyes pierced his as she shoved him. "Why did you bring her you fool! Why!"

"Why are you acting this way? First you run away from me because of my proposal and now you shout at me as if I just brought down the anger of the Gods! What is Rukia!" He growled as he watched her violet eyes turn into a darker shade.

"You don't know! You idiot! I know you felt it! You have my powers after all! Why did you bring her out here!"

Ichigo put his hands up in defeat. "I don't understand Rukia. What are you babbling about."

"Dreadful things. Dreadful things." Ichigo tensed as Rukia fearfully took a step back. "I don't usually fight a man when his back is to me. Turn and face me little boy."

Ichigo could feel the shock leave his body as he slowly turned around to see a gray haired man smirking at him from the trees, a sword gripped in his hand, his eyes unwavering. "Nakamura, Takeshi – Fetcher to the great God Kuchiki, Byakuya. I've come to reclaim the Goddess Kuchiki, Rukia."

"On what grounds?" The fear had left her and was replaced with determined strength as she gazed up at the new enemy before her.

Takeshi's smirk grew into an ill-fated smile as his eyes narrowed. "Moon Goddess Kuchiki, Rukia is charged with theft of the Hogyouku and lowering her status to that of a disgusting mortal. Have you not noticed that the moon itself is losing its battle? For over fourteen years, the moon spirit guarded your secret but no more. Our great Lord Byakuya has extinguished its existence for lying to the Gods. Now the Moon itself is reverberating in anger and shouts for blood. You will return along with Sode No Shirayuki and the Hogyouku."

Rukia, staring intently, stated, "The Hogyouku is not with me. I never touched it. It remains in the chamber of the Gods in Heaven."

"Lies. Lies. All of it. Never believe a beautiful woman." He disappeared so fast from her view that it took her completely by surprised when Sode No Shirayuki clashed heatedly with his sword.

"Having a bit too much fun addressing only Rukia." Takeshi's eyebrow raised in question as he stepped back. "Kurosaki, Ichigo. Heir apparent to the throne of Kurakura. It's a little rude to not make such an acquaintance don't you think?"

Laughter filled the forest as dusk started to settle.

* * *

><p>Allowing the cool stone to pierce his hands, Isshin gazed out ward at the horizon. Tomorrow would mark four days of his son's departure. He ran a thinning hand through his thick dark hair and frowned as another pair of footsteps came up behind him.<p>

"You should be relieved Isshin. At least you know you'll have grandchildren in the near future."

Isshin could only snort before glancing at his friend. "You will tell me everything about her Urahara."

"I can only tell you what I know."

"Then sit down and drink. We have quite a bit to catch up on." Isshin turned from the window and sat on the bench across from his old friend. Both men stared at each other seriously as Urahara poured the fine liquid into two goblets.

"I will do my best."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the warm reviews. I truly appreciate it. I also want to apologize for not updating like I said I would. I had family issues that needed to be tended too. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. I re-wrote it five times before I finally told myself that this was good to post. So please enjoy this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**One Last thing: I also ask that you please excuse the grammatical/spelling grammars if you come across any. I know it's no excuse, but I've been up since 4am and it's now almost midnight. My brain is mush. Also, my internet is crappy. lol. I edited the chapter and went to save and then...pop...there goes my internet. I had to re-edit it again so I hope that I didn't miss anything. **

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Bleach nor any characters affiliated with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: His Most Prized Possession<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was a soft sound, barely audible with the crickets and nocturnal creatures coming out, but heard it he did. Peaking his head around a large tree, he witnessed an ethereal beauty sitting among the tall cat tails and lilies that framed the lake. He swallowed hard watching the beauty slowly roll her head back and close her eyes allowing the last rays of the sun to caress her raven hair and embody her in fading light. Soon, he found himself slowly and silently crawling over to the nearest bush, listening intently to her breathing becoming more erratic. He paused and watched one small, soft hand slowly lower the sleeve of her thin chemise, which upon further inspection, was clinging to her body as if she had just came back from a swim. He watched as the other hand performed the same action allowing the garment to fold away from her upper body and reveal two small but beautifully pert breast.<em>

_Inhaling sharply and trying not to cough at the flower pollen just ingested, he reached to his side and pulled out his leather pouch. He silently thanked the Gods above that he made the fresh brew just the other evening and remembered to fill his bag. He took a long swig of the fiery substance and placed the bag back at his side. When his eyes focused once again on the beauty, it was to see her face softly smiling down at the ground. Curious, he leaned in as he heard the soft, sweet mumble of her voice. Soothing words she whispered while her mouth slowly pulled into a mischievous grin._

_As he made his way to get up, he was stopped by the sound of another voice, soft yet deep enough to signify a man's presence. This was confirmed as he watched her lift two large yet strong hands to her mouth and place a gentle kiss on each inside palm. Sighing in resignation, he slowly got up and made to leave. Who was he to interrupt a passionate forest tryst when he himself had been doing so for years since he was no more than sixteen._

_With his back to the lovers, he could still hear the gentle yet teasing laugh from the woman which had soon turned into a sharp intake of breath. He imagined the young man had just cupped those beautifully pert breast and was fondling them gently, running his thumb over her rosebud nipples. He needed another drink other wise he may find himself on the other side of a tree taking care of himself, but reaching back for his pouch revealed nothing more than empty space. He must have left it on the ground by the bush._

_Cursing himself for his stupidity, he once again found himself crawling as quietly as possible to the bush, but this time, he made sure to block out any sounds the pair may be making. He soon found his lost item and tilted his head back for another swig when he caught sight of the woman being rolled from the top of her perch down to the ground, her laugh echoing through the cat tails. It looked like things were about to get really serious and he wished not to be an observer. He was slowly turning around when he caught it. It was almost unnoticeable due to the dying rays of the sun, but still he caught it. Slowly turning his head and letting a huge grin plaster his face, his theory confirmed as he watched the orange head of his King's son slowly lower to the ground presumably to kiss his lady. Oh but he could not allow this. No he could not._

_Even though Ichigo was of age and soon to be King, he would not allow him to be the father of a bastard born from what ever class that woman belonged too, and if Isshin discovered he did nothing to stop it, his head would roll. Cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders, he put a brave face on knowing that his Prince would be angry beyond reason. And who wouldn't be upset with the intruder stopping such a delicious tryst. He was sure Ichigo would have a boner all the way home. He wanted to laugh badly at the good natured yet evil intent._

_Ichigo nipped at the soft skin of his beloveds neck as she sighed contentment in his ear and arched her body to meld with him. He wanted so badly to take her and make her his. It had taken them both years of learning to trust each other and becoming friends to finally reach this level of their relationship. He kissed her gently behind her ear before nibbling on it taking satisfaction in the satisfied mumble that left her lips. His left hand remained caressing her soft mound as his other slowly started bunching the fabric of her chemise up her thigh. Six months. Six torturous months he would be away from her and surrounded by his troops. It was his idea to take her out with him to talk but never did he think that she would be the one to instigate such sinful pleasures as this._

_He could feel his britches tightening with every caress down his back; every pull on his hair; every curse that left her beautiful, delicate lips...curse?_

_It took a moment for reality to come back and show a shadow that had enveloped their entwined bodies on the ground. Tense with sexual frustration and anger that someone had the gall to interrupt their intimacy, Ichigo slowly turned his gaze to the culprit. Urahara standing a few feet away with a goofy grin on his face and waving hello while his liquor slushed in his pouch took Ichigo so off guard that he fell to Rukia's side. He gawked as the bastard took a swig and stared at...Ichigo flung himself to his feet and placed himself in front of Rukia, effectively hiding her bare breast as her fingers stumble to put her chemise on._

_"My oh my. Am I interrupting something?"_

_Ichigo could do nothing but stand with his feet braced apart and arms crossed in front of his chest as he scowled at the man before him. Never in his life had he so badly wished to rip Urahara's head from his shoulders._

_"What the hell are you doing out here?"_

_"No need to growl Ichigo. I know you are angry," Urahara bent to take a quick peak at the pixie hiding behind his Prince, "and who wouldn't be, but the truth is that I was out here to test a theory for one of my inventions and happened to stumble upon you both. You know, you should be more thankful to me. Why, what if I was a robber or forbid your father?"_

_Ichigo so badly wanted to take that disgusting pouch of his and throw it as far as he could into the lake. His arms unwound themselves from his chest and settled into fist at his side. Most unfavorable words would have left his mouth if not for the sudden movement behind him. He glanced as Rukia stepped from behind and stood at his side, her small hand circling his fist. He watched as Urahara tensed a bit._

_"I'm sure then if it were a robber, Ichigo would have quickly dispatched him as he is indeed the Prince and was trained by those most skilled in the area. And if it were his father, then I'm sure he would understand."_

_Urahara hid his smile as he stared at the small woman standing beside his Prince. She had grit to speak to someone who she didn't know and was, by all accounts, a threat to her relationship. "My dear lady, it was not my intention to disrespect our Prince by saying that a robber could have easily taken him down. The truth of the matter is that no matter how skillful Ichigo may be with a sword in a battle, it is with his other sword he was thinking and would have not been able to defend properly." He held a chuckle as Ichigo blushed. "And if it were his father, he would have asked whom this lady that his son has the gall to tryst with in the woods is before he could come to any term of understanding."_

_Both men were taken by surprise as Rukia chuckled. "Touche'. You have managed to turn my defense around. Kuchiki, Rukia." She curtsied to the man before her._

_"Urahara, Kisuke. Lady Rukia, if I may?"_

_"No you may not." Ichigo took a step forward._

_"Well Ichigo. Don't be so mean. I figured since I caught you in such an intimate entanglement that I could at least call your lady love by her first name."_

_"Stop being a wise ass. Rukia, it's time for us to go." Rukia put her head down to hid her amusement as Ichigo gripped her hand tightly and moved towards the deer trail that they followed earlier to the lake. It was when she bumped into an agitated Ichigo that she dared to look up. Urahara was standing there in the path looking quite serious since they first met him._

_"For goodness sake! I'm twenty seven damn years old not a child. Most men my age already are married with a few little ones."_

_"Very true but you are the only son and heir to the kingdom. It could be disastrous if you were to father a bastard with a woman of ill repute."_

_Ichigo could feel the atmosphere becoming cold. Lifting his eyes to the now darkened sky he could hear the lake lap furiously at the embankment and the moon reflect a dangerous red aura. "Ill repute?" Ichigo had not heard Rukia take that tone of voice since he had first met her. She was very angry but still in control of it. He mentally thanked the Gods for that. He felt Rukia suddenly walk forward and gawked as she stood toe to toe with his father's friend._

_"I am Kuchiki, Rukia. Sister of the Noble Samurai Lord Kuchiki, Byakuya and Goddess of the Moon that you humans so need desperately to keep your seasons in order. And yet here you stand stating I am not worthy of your human Prince?" She hissed the last of the question. Ichigo stood forward and placed his hands sternly on her shoulders feeling the tenseness of them slowly ebb down. He squeezed her shoulders for re-assurance, all the while subconsciously hoping her powers were not slowly returning. He could feel her becoming tired with the attempt._

_If Urahara had shock, he hid it well. Both Ichigo and Rukia had no clue as to what he was thinking. And Urahara made a mental note to make sure they never did. He had heard the rumors a few years back about the Moon Goddess disappearing, but since the Moon had never betrayed any thing, he never took notice. But tonight, staring into this woman's eyes, he had felt a certain lightness touch his spirit. It sent a shiver down his spine. "My dear lady. Please accept my apologies. I meant not to upset you so."_

_"Then shut your pipe hole and let us pass."_

_Urahara chuckled as he took a swig. "No can do my Prince. I shall escort both you and the Lady back to her humble abode and then you, my Prince, will come home with me. I will not tell your father of this little incident. You know how his health has been of late."_

_Ichigo finally surrendered, a deep sigh escaping from his chest. "Ichigo, it's okay. I'm ready to go home. It's been a very tiring day both emotionally and...otherwise."_

_Nodding his head, he allowed Rukia to take his hand as all three slowly made their way back to the small glean Rukia called home. If Urahara recognized the small abode, he made no mention of it. Ichigo could still see her face looking up at him, her eye lids lowered in a tired yet seductive manner. He sent one last glare at the back of Urahara before turning his gaze to the heavens and wondering when the moon's red aura would disappear._

"That was six months and a week ago Isshin. I believe your son has been in love with this woman for quite a long time."

Isshin made no move to leave the window he was currently occupying. "I see. Now it all makes sense as to why he kept declining every eligible noble woman in the kingdom. For a second, I thought he had no want of a woman or any one. I'm very pleased by this. What else do you know of her? I know that you do silent trade with the Earth spirits."

Urahara smiled softly. "Of course. About fourteen years ago, a very bad rumor was going about that the Moon Goddess had disappeared but no one was ever able to find out the truth. You know the Moon does not so easily give up her secrets. So I started asking around. Apparently, Lady Rukia was not close to many of the Gods and Goddesses for save a few and even they never noticed her absence."

"Quite strange really. Not to notice someone missing for fourteen years."

"Yes, well, Isshin the God's realm runs on a different time skip. You should know that personally." Isshin nodded as he turned around and smiled at his old friend.

"It has been quite a long time since we've tangled with them hasn't it? Seems like my son is more like me than I thought."

At this, Urahara raised his goblet. "A toast to Prince Ichigo. May he not lose his resolve and return the moon to its glorious light."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for the long delayed update. Truly I am. I lost my thumb drive (and a bit of inspiration)with all my stories on it. I think it's fated for me and my thumb drives to be star crossed because it's the fourth one in 8 years I've lost. And this one is important because it has my resume and other important information on it. Thankfully, I put a password on it but that won't stop most people. Lol. I can only imagine what they'd think if they'd see some of those disreputable stories I have saved on there with the intention of posting. Thankfully, none of my truly private info such as social security and such is on it. Just some stories and resumes. Keep your fingers crossed that I can find it.**

**Please forgive any grammatical or spelling grammar. And once again, I apologize for the late udpdate and short chapter. Next chapter I will try and make longer.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed my last chapter. Please enjoy this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters affiliated with the manga/anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>His Most Prized Possession 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Every thing that he loved was locked away in sweet memories that only the forest surrounding him could unlock. The night before he set out on this journey, he had lit many candles to pray to the Gods for their blessing and to keep the memories locked away. It seemed that his Gods were not so accommodating this evening.<p>

"_Ishida! Here! The woman I bought it from said it was the best in the land. Please make sure to string them up."_

He closed his eyes against the disappointment that ebbed within his chest. He sunk his head low to his knees before expelling a breath sending the dirt on the ground in a small whirl.

"_Isn't it beautiful! I love this place so much! I love how the grass ripples with the wind and the way the trees sway in beat with the music of the insects. I could stay here forever."_

He could still see the set determination in her gray eyes and the smile that could light up even the darkest of nights. He missed her; missed his best friend.

"_I won't be gone forever Ishida. Be happy for me and pray for the blessing that the Great and wise Healer Unohana will hear my pleas and allow me to become a healer with in her temple."_

Ishida opened his eyes slowly and took long deep breaths allowing the chirping birds and humming of the forest to filter through his senses. Without Ichigo and his issue to cause a distraction, he had allowed himself to fall back in to another time and place, one that happened eight years ago. The last letter he received from her was a year and a half passed. Fisting his hand and letting a small yet aggravating growl escape his throat, he wondered to himself when he had become so cowardly not to go to the temple to see her.

Sighing, he stood from his spot and dusted himself off. It would be of no use to think about her at a time like this. Judging by the sun, Ichigo had been gone for quite a while. Picking up his weaponry and placing it on his body, he made his way slowly towards the bushes that Ichigo had set off from. He mentally thanked his deceased grandfather for the tutelage of forest tracking as a young boy.

The tracks looked to be heading eastward. Slowly, he made his way through the leafage and allowed his face to contort into surprise and then annoyance as he looked at the horrible signs Ichigo had left behind in his wake – a broken tree branch there; smashed down grass here; disturbed tree bark a little to the right – and wondered why no one bothered to teach their future King how to navigate a forest properly.

Shaking his head lightly and smirking, Ishida just knew it was a lost cause. That monkey-no that would be an insult to the perfect little tree climbers-that donkey head had always just rushed into things. He did it when they were younger and even though maturity made them both stronger, more agile, and prone to think ahead, Ichigo was still horrible at patience.

And that was, he supposed, why both he and his Prince were a good days ride from a comfortable bed chasing after the small woman that Ichigo so badly wanted to possess. The situation was so outrageous that he could have laughed if only the little voice in the back of his mind would have not recalled that he himself was too cowardly to go and possess his own woman.

He couldn't allow himself to start thinking about her again. Stopping in his tracks and rolling his head on his shoulders only to stop and peer through the tree tops, he wondered if Ichigo truly knew. Did his friend know or maybe was holding a hunch that he knew about the little goddess? Did he wish him to tell him the truth outright? As far as he knew, Urahara was the only other person to know about her; of course; he knew the King would know as well now. In order for Ichigo to leave the grounds with only one attendant, he would have had to tell his father exactly what he was up too.

Ishida relaxed his stance and allowed his lips a soft upturn. Ichigo was always a very private person especially regarding his own affairs. He couldn't wait to see the uproar when the beloved and highly eligible Prince came riding home with a woman tucked under his arm. The scene conjured up would have sent him chuckling if the scent of blood wouldn't have hit him face on.

Suddenly tense and wanting to curse his stupidity for not acknowledging the sounds sooner, Ishida slowly bent to his knees and quietly crawled a few feet to the blackberry bush. Only a few yards ahead, he could see his orange haired friend, a very petite woman, and an older gentleman entranced in a battle. Ishida's gaze stayed entranced by the older man's figure and knew he was other worldly by the strong outer soul energy he could see oozing to the ground to pool at the man's feet.

If it wouldn't have been that Ishida had determined exactly what the elements in the battle were, then he would have fell over in shock when he turned to his friend. Ichigo had always possessed a strong outer soul energy, even as children he could see the stuff seeping from Ichigo's skin pores, but what he witnessed here was so strange and frightening. It sent adrenaline coursing through his veins. Leave it to Ichigo to bring down the wrath of the Gods.

Rukia stayed alert, her body tense and ready to run if Ichigo told her too. She hated this. She could feel Shirayuki screaming in anger at the man fighting them. She knew exactly who Nakamura, Takeshi was. The slime bucket. Even after all these years, she still couldn't believe that her brother employed the bastard who had tried everything in his power to shame her sweet sister; Byakuya's wife.

Rukia was bolted from her thoughts as Takeshi zipped forward and brought his curved sword down only to be knocked to the side by Shirayuki. Rukia inhaled sharply as Ichigo's fist met with the man's right cheek sending him to bounce three steps back. But Takeshi, though he appeared old, was like a young man, on the third step he pushed himself up and then disappeared only to be revealed behind Ichigo. If it wouldn't be for the hard protective shell that his outer soul energy had created, the sword would have cut his shoulder through and through. Rukia knew it would only be a matter of time before the shield would completely fail. Ichigo was a strong and a tough opponent, but his soul energy was mostly for offense and not strong lasting on defense. If Takeshi didn't pick up on this flaw, she knew he was bound to do so soon.

"Damn it, you old man."

"Old man? Why my dear boy, for as young as you are, your movements have become quite slow. I'm just getting started." Smirking, Takeshi side stepped and then rebounded to Ichigo's left. Ichigo felt himself slide a few feet as the forces hit one another, but his faith never wavered. He trusted Sode no Shirayuki just as much as he did Rukia. He knew there was a reason why she had left him, and when this fight was over with and she was safely in his arms and on Alban riding home, he would pry it lose from her lips. In the meantime, he had an old man to get rid of.

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo rolled his shoulders. "I will never allow you to take Rukia from me or her home. Why don't you go back and tell Byakuya that if he wishes to know the truth about her circumstances, then he needs to be a man and come here himself."

Takeshi smirked as he watched the young man before him narrow his eyes. "My Lord is far too busy to lower himself to come and speak with a mere mortal." and glancing slightly to Rukia, "or a convicted felon."

Cursing under his breath, Ichigo clutched Sode No Shirayuki tighter and felt as the cool vibrations slowly went up his arms. He could feel her strength. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Rukia watching intently from a few feet, her eyes pleading for this situation to come to an end soon. He would have been more than happy to oblige but that one moment of distraction could have very well lead to his downfall.

Rukia's angry scream echoed through the small clearing as yet another cut was made on Ichigo's torso. That was the second time tonight he had let his guard down. She was so going to beat his ass in training when they got home. Looking over at a chuckling Takeshi, she realized that he was just as wounded as Ichigo was. She watched helplessly as Ichigo struggled to get up never registering the danger she herself was suddenly placed in.

Before she could even contemplate her next move, the curve sword was swinging down upon her small person. In utter horror, Ichigo could only shout a warning to his beloved as blood splattered through the humid air.

* * *

><p>Hanataro watched in fascination as the King and his friend Urahara danced around the room in merriment completely oblivious to the giggling maids and slightly perturbed guards who were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would grab which of their lieges and put them to bed.<p>

"Hanataro! Another round!" Urahara sang as he stumbled across the room with his goblet. Isshin managed to climb up on the thick oak table and picked up his goblet for a loud toast.

"May I have your attention please! My stupid orange headed son has finally chosen a wife and will be bringing her home shortly. Every one grab a goblet and some wine. To feast and celebrate we must!" Slurred as his speech was, every one in the room came to an abrupt halt at the news.

Hanataro never noticed the over flowing goblet that he was pouring for Urahara, nor did he notice that said man had maneuvered another goblet to fetch the downpour. "Isshin! You shouldn't just drop big news like that. You know how silly Ichigo is about privacy and all that."

"Do I look like I care? The boy is 28. I need some grand babies to cuddle with soon or I'll die from boredom." Swishing his goblet around drunkenly in the air and unaware of the mess he was creating, he quickly tilted his head back to drink. The maids cringed as their King was barely caught by a few of his knights. It seemed, the King neither cared nor noticed his backward plunge from the table. Stumbling forward, he slammed his empty goblet to the wine stained table. "Hanataro! What happened to my wine?"

The little squire would have rushed forward if not for a hand on his shoulder. "My lady!" Bowing low, Hanataro stepped back from the angry and scary look the current lady had on her face.

"Karin! You made the trip in such a timely manner! I thought that you had forgotten about me!" Isshin would have caught his daughter in a hug if he wouldn't have tripped over his own feet which sent him sprawling on an already sitting Urahara.

"You are pathetic. Really? Making such a fool of yourself here in front of all these people. What is wrong with you!"

"You know Urahara, I would have thought that at twenty five years of age and married to a nice young man would have softened my little Karin a bit, but it seems she's just as pissy as ever."

With a red face and clenched teeth, Karin stepped forward and grabbed her father by the ear. Such behavior in any other household would have been deemed shameless, but the people of Kurakura were so accostumed to such things, that the only sound was that of relieved sighing echoing through the room.

Karin looked at one of the guards, and with one finger telling him to follow, she made leave with her drunken father in tow singing about babies and having to learn new lullabies.

Hanataro had barely placed his tankard of wine down when Urahara had assaulted him from behind. Seems Karin was only there to handle her father.

"You know Hana, this woman Ichigo is bringing back is a Goddess." The maids, who were currently helping with the clean up, slowed their movements to listen more closely. Picking up that all eyes were on him, Urahara continued. "She's a Goddess. A Moon Goddess. Very beautiful indeed. She dances through the forest ensnaring men with her lustful yet innocent eyes. She almost caught me once. That she did, but she was with her lover the Prince. Ohhhh! If I were younger..."

"What? What would you do?" Hiccuping with a straight as lance spine, Urahara slowly turned to the doorway to see a beautiful dark skinned woman, her eyes narrowed into cat-like slits.

"I would tell her to run. Run from the one eyed snake. Those things are dangerous you know. Yes. Yes that's what I'd do."

Tapping her delicate foot on the ground, the maids and Hanataro could do nothing as she slapped Urahara across the head with his own goblet. "There are ladies present you uncouth moron."

"This coming from the woman who is naked..." Another slap sent Urahara sprawling out cold on the concrete floor.

Acknowledging the remaining persons in the room, the lady turned to leave but was stopped by the squeak of one of the young maids. "Is it true Lady Yuruichi? Is Prince Ichigo bringing home a Goddess?"

Turning around and allowing her eyes to land on each face present in the room, she spoke. "This room should be cleaned with in a few minutes. Leave this idiot here to rest and then each of you should go and rest as well. You will need all your energy in a few days."

After the lady made her graceful exit, Hanataro could do nothing but put his head down in contemplation as the young maids giggled and gossiped around him. If his Lord was bringing home a Goddess, what would she be like? It wasn't unheard of for royalty to marry someone from the heavens. In fact, it was recorded to happen every few centuries to keep the royal blood line from becoming completely human. He remembered a story his mother told a long time ago. It was almost like a fairytale really. One that started with a humble messenger of the Gods. A loud snore tore Hanataro from his thoughts as he glanced down at the inventor on the floor. Lady Yuruichi was known to throw a good punch. It was always fortunate for every one that Urahara was her punching bag. The head maid screeching at him to get back to work completely distracted him from any other thoughts as stars began to stretch in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive any spelling andor grammatical errors. I will try to update with the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you to all who has reviewed my story so far. I truly appreciate it. I have sent messages to all of you that I could, and to those that didn't sign in for me to message, thank you. I'm so very thrilled that you all are enjoying the story. :)**

**FH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters affiliated with the anime/manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>His Most Prized Possesion - Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>It all happened in an instant. Blood flying through the air, piercing screams echoing through the trees, the protruding arrow that embedded itself in Takeshi's hand, and the murderous look on Ichigo's face as he grabbed Shirayuki and went to make the killing blow. That was all she remembered before a great force of energy submerged her consciousness and sent her spiraling into a delicious deep sleep only to be awakened by the snorting of a horse.<p>

Curious eyes slowly opened and roved over the slow moving landscape. She would have liked to have stretched her sore muscles if not for the heavy material cocooning her body. She started to struggle in an almost panic when a grunt and stern hand push her up against a solid chest.

"Ichigo." It was too quiet and weak for his taste, but a welcoming sound none-the-less. His Rukia would be okay.

"Yeah. I'm here. How are you feeling?" a slight blush crept up on her cheeks at his soft and concerning gaze. She watched as said eyes slowly raked over her face to rest on her lips. Managing to free one of her hands from the heavy material, she slowly allowed her fingers to explore his bruised face softly before remembering his torso wound.

"I'm fine Ichigo but what about your wounds? How long have I been out? How far have we ridden?"

"Whoa now. Calm down would you. I'm ok. Some kind of way, your sword managed to stop the blood flow long enough for me to get bandaged up. We've not been riding too long. Only a few hours."

"We shouldn't be riding at all you fool! You can re-open those wounds!" Trying to sit up straight and untangle one's person is quite difficult on a regular surface but doing so on a moving object splayed on one's lap is even harder. Rukia took in a sharp breath when Ichigo once again pushed her hard into his chest.

"Stop moving around so much." She immediately felt guilty at his pale face and slightly shaking hands. It was quite apparent her Ichigo was in no condition to be riding a horse let alone protecting her on his lap. She hoped her moving didn't re-open his wounds or make him any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"We really should stop so I can take a look Ichigo. I may not be the best healer, but I do know how to make a poultice that will help with the pain. And you should allow yourself time to rest.."

"No. I'm fine." She felt him growl from his chest. Readying herself for an argument, she sat up a bit taller but was only stopped by the set of his jaw and the determination on his face. "We are not stopping until Alban has crossed my palace threshold and you are safe behind my castle walls. I will not have you running off again to get yourself killed by some pissy God's underling."

Rukia's lips turned into a thin line and her eyes narrowed at the implied insult. Not only was he calling her brother pissy, but she also seemed to believe he implied all of this was her fault in the first place. Fine. If he wanted to be a jerk and re-open his wounds, let him. She didn't ask him to follow her nor to defend her against Takeshi in battle. In fact, the only thing she seemed to have remembered asking of him was to defeat the hollow that wished to claim her soul so long ago. After that, any other incident was all his own damn doing and that was that.

Ishida knew that the couple in front of him were having a silent argument with one another if their tense body postures had anything to do with it. It seemed just moments ago the two love birds were sharing an intimate moment and now they looked like they wanted to chop each other up with their teeth. If Ichigo wouldn't be so badly injured and the young woman weak from her journey, he'd laugh at the predicament they were in, but due to the seriousness of the situation, it took all of his energy just to make sure Ichigo wouldn't go and tumble off of his horse and cause more trouble.

He heard his Prince hiss something to the young woman in his arms followed by an agitated reply. Whatever it was they were arguing about, they could just keep it to themselves. He was in no mood to break up a lover's spat. In fact, his thoughts were a few miles back in the clearing where they had left an unconscious Takeshi on the ground. If Ishida wouldn't have stepped in when he did, Ichigo would have taken the man's head off without reprieve. He had never seen Ichigo that angry before. Just remembering the enormous spill of soul energy emitting from his friend sent a shiver down his spine. He knew Ichigo was strong, but even that had the very leaves in the trees quivering.

His gaze once again landed back on the couple in front of him and he frowned as he noticed Ichigo giving him a curious look. "She is right you know. We should stop soon and let the horses rest. It would do her some good to walk around a bit and get her barrings back."

"You see! Even the archer knows that you need to rest!"

"Damn it Rukia. I don't want to argue with you right now."

Ishida sighed as he spurred his horse closer to the couple. It was when he rode by his Prince's side that he finally took the reigns from a weakened Ichigo's grasp. "I will say it again Ichigo. She's right. If I can easily pull the reigns from you, you need to rest."

"Alright! Fine! We'll set up camp as soon as we find a good place." He would have rolled his eyes at how childish his friend sounded if Ichigo didn't look like he was ready to pass out.

"I will ride ahead and scout us a spot. My Lady, do you think you can handle him for a few minutes?" After getting Rukia's approval and handing her the reigns, he spurred off quickly to find a good camping place where no one would find them, Gods or otherwise. It was a good mile before he found a nice cave dwelling hidden behind a few shrubs. It was perfect. Big enough to accommodate all three persons plus the two animals with ample room to spare, and the bushes hid the entrance at the right angle. He turned his horse about and trotted back to find Ichigo breathing heavily and slumping over the woman's shoulder as if he were hanging to her for dear life. He noticed her small right hand covering his and the concerned gaze. "Follow me. I've found a good place about a mile up."

Slowly, they made their way to their encampment and gently as possible, Ichigo was lowered from his horse and placed on a well cushioned mattress of leaves and soft substances. Next, the horses were brought in and placed strategically for resting. It was a few minutes later before Ishida spoke, "My lady."

"Rukia if you please." She didn't even met his gaze as she unloaded some of the supplies from the horses. She needed to know what medical inventory they had left so she could patch up Ichigo's wounds.

"Rukia then. I'm going to go out and get some firewood. There should be a small stream up here somewhere. I noticed that there is a bit of mud further down the hill on the other side.

"Great. We need water. Ichigo felt warm when he feel against me. He's coming down with a bad fever and infection."

"Then I will hurry. If you need, there are dry honey cakes and fruits in Alban's right pouch." Rukia nodded as Ishida hurried from the cave. She glanced down at Ichigo to see his eyes starring back her. Just a flicker of fear in them.

"I won't let you die."

"I know."

* * *

><p>He really must have been at death's door for when he opened his eyes to see a watery smile on his beloved's face, he knew she must have been scared. He scowled. If anything, he wanted to see love, lust, and many other emotions in those beautiful violet orbs. "You know you shouldn't scowl so much Ichigo. It'll only ruin your face." Chuckling did nothing to ease his pain as any movement sent horrible slicing through his ribs. If not for his manly pride, he would have curled up into the fetal position by now. Instead, he sucked it up and asked, "How long have I been out?"<p>

"Four days. Two of which you battled a bad fever and infection. You still aren't healthy enough to get up for travel so don't struggle or the fever may come back." At this news, Ichigo could do nothing but want to quickly pack and ride for home but stayed his position. What must his family be thinking? As if knowing his thoughts, Rukia replied, "Don't worry. I came across an Earth spirit a few days back and with Ishida's blessing sent it home with a message. With any luck, we should be seeing help arrive soon."

"An Earth spirit?" Ichigo had heard of them only in stories that Urahara would tell him when he was younger. He didn't think they were real. Rukia noticing his silent query, continued.

"Earth spirits are not necessarily dead spirits unable to find rest Ichigo. They are living beings, animal or human alike, that made the decision to have their souls entwined with that of the Earth to help those in need while still serving the Gods. They can live for up to a thousand years but then their mortality takes a down turn and they die. This is to keep them in check. Once their mortal forms perish, they can make the decision to continue sharing the energy with the Earth and keep it thriving or severe their ties and go to eternal rest. This is not to say that they are all good. There are many bad ones as well."

"Then how do you know that you sent a good spirit to my father?"

Rukia beheld him for a cool minute before replying. "My bunny."

"Huh?"

Rukia chuckled. "For a Prince, you aren't very articulate."

Grunting, Ichigo could only smile back in response. "You seem to do that to me. You steal my sanity, my breath, my words, and my heart. None of which you seem to feel free to return any time soon."

Blushing yet smiling back at him, she ran her hand through his gritty hair and bent down so their noses touched. Gazing into his eyes was a treat that earlier she had seldom allowed herself to do, but now knowing that she could never truly go back to the Goddess she once was, she allowed herself the simple pleasure of watching her reflection in his amber gaze. She felt as his arms slowly weaved around her small waist to push her closer to him. Mindful of his injury, she laid to his side instead brushing her lips against his cheek and having her lips settle next to his ear. "You need to sleep some more. Please rest." Taking her hand and gently sliding it down his arm, she began to softly sing. It was something she knew he adored as he tried to have her sing to him as much as possible. He gave a soft sigh as she lulled him back to sleep. As soon as she was sure he was out, she placed a soft kiss to his lips and then his fingers. "Thank you Ichigo."

Ishida wasn't so sure they should have sent something as defenseless as a bunny to the palace but he kept his mouth shut. The past four days were hard on Ichigo, that much was true, but they were even harder on Rukia. Her resolve for him to live and have peace to feel better was very moving to watch. The woman barely slept. Every time Ichigo moved or made a sound, she was by his side caressing his arms and face, running her fingers through his hair, convincing his unconscious form to drink down an herbal broth she had managed to make, and washing him down with cool water.

He closed his eyes and bit back the yearning his heart had for his own who was still, as far as he knew, alive and well and serving at the temple. It was nearly mid-day and he found himself sitting above the hill taking a rest from picking the herbs Rukia asked him to as well as look for any signs of life. He had been on the look out like this for two days now since the rabbit had left with the message. Presuming no wild animal had eaten it or another hunter killed it, the rabbit with its speed and agility should be reaching Kurakura by now. He could only hope that some one wasn't foolish enough to put it on the table for supper.

* * *

><p>Two sets of eyes gazed down at the gray faced, white bodied rabbit that twitched its nose at them. "Well? How the heck did you get in here little bunny?" Isshin bent to pet the rabbit but stopped short as his lower back cried in pain. It was never the same since that night he had drank too much and Karin wasn't saying anything as to what happened. He supposed it was a good thing.<p>

The bunny running about in circles brought his attention back. "Well, what does it want?"

Urahara blinked down at the rabbit and seemed to listen intently to it. If any one would pass by and see this scene, two grown men regarding a rabbit so seriously, they would have thought them daft, but thankfully the rabbit had come to them in the comfort of Isshin's own private study.

"Well?"

"Patience Isshin. This little fellow is talking ninety-to-nothing." Isshin sighed as all he could see was the rabbit twitching its nose at Urahara. Finally, after eternity it seemed, Urahara straightened from his crouching position and stared into Isshin's eyes.

"We need to send out a party. Seems your son got into a bit of trouble and is injured quite badly and unable to seat his horse."

"No. We can't very well do that. Can you imagine the shame my son would feel? He wouldn't dare die with Rukia and Ishida near let alone allow an injury to take him down. He'd be mortified by the rumors of his weakness."

"Yes I can imagine. Pride does have it's place in a warrior's heart. Then what shall we do?" Urahara asked regarding his friend from half lidded eyes. He watched as his King's face became quite stern before a smile crinkled his eyes.

"Ishida. He's as smart as they come especially in the woods. He would know exactly what to look for if we tell him. Besides, the young healer girl who would come here often was a constant companion to him." And turning his back to his friend, he went to a book shelf and pulled out a book of plant herbs. Urahara watched in curiosity as he flipped to a page with a strange flower on it.

"This is called the Ayame and Shun'o flowers." He pointed to a picture of two very different plants.

"Ayame and Shun'o flowers? Never heard of them." Taking the book from Isshin, he slowly skimmed the page.

Isshin grinned even wider at his friend. "Of course you haven't. That's because they are very rare and so seldom used. But if one were to find these flowers and combine them together, they would create an antidote powerful enough to save an entire city in one go. In fact, just one would probably do for Ichigo."

Handing the book back to Isshin, he watched as said man ripped the page clean from the book and ball it so that it would fit inside a small pouch. The rabbit waited expectantly as he strung the pouch around its fury neck. "Ishida will know what to do from here and if not him, then Rukia would. After all, being a Moon Goddess should entail her to know how the moon affects the plant life as well."

Urahara and Isshin smiled and watched as the rabbit disappeared through the wall. Urahara opened his fan, which magically appeared in his hand, and giggled. "Blackmail." Isshin's smile could have reached his ears if he tried. "Yes. Blackmail." He couldn't wait for his son to return.

* * *

><p>The sound that an unconscious body makes when it slams hard into a concrete floor is always a very distinguished sound yet one that would denote trouble, yet the unconscious form of Takeshi Nakamura wouldn't have known any better. "Wake him."<p>

Cold. Calculating. Everything about the voice was a warning. The bitter liquid that was hastily drained down his throat came back up in coughing spurts, yet the man managed to open his eyes to glance at the man before him. A room had never felt so cold.

"Nakamura, Takeshi. Third son of Nakamura, Akio. Yet you are no glorious man as he. You have tormented my wife through her years of reign and you have shamed your family by spending your inheritance on items of vanity and women of the dark realm." Takeshi swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the man before him produce his sword. "Without permission, you disappeared to the human world and under false pretense, attempted to arrest Rukia with knowledge that was not yours to take. How dare you. Do you think I would allow someone as low as you to capture Rukia?"

"My Lord Byakuya! Please understand. I only wished to aide you and win over your favor." Struggling to stand was proving to be a foolish endeavor as his head still swam from the fight and his hand throbbed needlessly. But this would not deter him. No. His father was a tough man. He would be tougher. Placing his injured hand on the hard marble floor of the outside veranda, he attempted to push himself up.

It was only after registering that a pool of dark liquid laid were his hand once did that he let out an uncontrollable scream of pain.

"I did not tell you to get up. You have broken every law there is to have in my home and my temple. I tried to show you leniency since your father was a good man, but you...you are not your father's son."

"What do you know of my father, Kuchiki, Byakuya!" The point of a sword at his Adam's apple stopped him short from his rant.

"I know that your father warned me about you. I know that he told me you lusted for power and wished for any means to get it. I know that you tried to over through me by hurting my wife. And, fool that you are, when you heard of Rukia's conviction, you fled to capture her thinking that I would reward you greatly. Someone like her who has thrown away her purity and allowed a human scent to linger on her skin is no Kuchiki. I will destroy her myself if I must." The hard and cold eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki was the last thing that he saw.

Sheathing his sword and turning to face another, Byakuya spoke, "Renji, it is time."

Smirking widely and trembling with enthusiasm, the man gripped his sword and stepped forward. "I'm at your command my Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hated last chapter. lol. How bad of me to admit that, but I did. I didn't enjoy writing it. No matter how many times I re-wrote it or tried to add something in, all I could get was that out. I wasn't very pleased. So I decided to post this chapter up next. I hope that you enjoy it and that it's a lot longer than the others. I also want to apologize if my writing style is changing between chapters. I'm still learning how really write well. :) Please ignore any spelling / grammar errors.**

**Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed! I don't know when I'll next update since I have some pressing family issues right now. But I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all once again!**

**FH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters affiliated with it.**

**A/N: I apologize for the long delayed update. I hope not to delay again. I had a very close death in the family, major surgery, and then a few chaotic months afterwards. I sure hope you do all understand.**

**With that stated, please enjoy. And thank you to all who have reviewed or are reading and enjoying the story. :) And also, please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>His Most Prized Possession<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Skirt to the left.<p>

Hop the branch.

Faster. Faster. Faster.

Heavy breathing and rapid paw beats sent the birds in the trees singing their warning through the air. They beat their wings faster, faster to keep up with the prey as it ran.

Under the limb.

Watch the ant pile.

Veer to the right.

The white tail of the gray rabbit disappeared behind a few shrubs as her enemies approached. The birds became silent as they perched above on the branches of a Pine.

The wild dogs put their nose to the ground and began to sniff. The leader, a beautiful brown color with golden eyes, put his nose to the air. Oh yes, the prey was near. The dog leader smiled, his sharp teeth protruding. He silently took a step forward towards the brush. He could feel his two other hunters with him as they enclosed on either side.

Step closer. Step silently. Step closer. Step silently. Head low as the prey is small and closer to the ground. It was like a silent mantra going through the pack as they starred hard at the bushes. The rabbit couldn't believe its luck. Of course, She should have known better. She had gotten all the way to the King with no mishaps, she supposed chaos was catching up for lost time. Her nose twitching and ears moving side to side, she gathered that she was surrounded with only the back open but deep down she knew another waited for her. The only option left was to have them come so close to her and then bolt. It was crazy to think that way for she could easily be thwarted, but she could also easily confuse her predators.

She watched the saliva drip from their hungry mouths; watched as their tails wagged in anticipation of the kill. Closer...closer...it was very quiet. The birds cocked their heads to the side, their black eyes trying to see the verdict.

It was like watching lightening. As the pack descended on the bush, the rabbit jumped above their heads and sped off. Two of the dogs collided with the other as the leader turned about and sped off. The cackling and victory of the birds' song followed them as the chase went on through the thick forest.

Over fallen tree limbs, bounding over holes, trying to keep as alert as possible was proving to be very difficult as tiredness began to slow her limbs. If she were to stop, the beast would be right on her and would rip her very head from her body. She knew they would. She had seen it done many times to her own. With a greater resolve, she pushed her back legs faster hoping that the Earth would hear her silent plea of help.

The ground quivered as the pack ran over the fallen leaves and lose dirt. Their hearts pumping blood through their veins. The chase was so invigorating. The little bunny reflected perfectly in the golden eyes of her prey. If the leader thought the chase was invigorating, then the next thing to happen was simply euphoric. The pack watched in vivid excitement as the little rabbit over-hopped a jump and tumbled down a leafy hill stopping when she got stuck in the mud of the bank.

She could feel the weight of the paper around her neck and closed her eyes in resignation .Too tired to fight, the bunny sat in horror as the pack descended slowly down the hill.

Step closer. Step silently. Step closer. Step silently.

She shivered as a breeze riffled through her fur. Opening one brown eye revealed the leader standing only inches from her. She assumed he wished to goad her for her impertinence. She tensed as she saw the others circle her. This was it. No way out except the river to her back. And surely, she would die.

The scream that was emitted as the leader leapt forward had the birds ceasing their songs and flying off in abject horror as blood tinted the air.

* * *

><p>Karin stood at her balcony for what seemed ages. She sighed as she scanned the people below looking for any sign of orange hair. She missed her brother deeply as the last time she had seen him was a year ago on her wedding. After that, he had left to travel the kingdom. She closed her eyes and stepped away from the balcony only to turn to see her father standing a few steps behind her and smiling.<p>

"I know you miss him Karin, but don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

Scoffing, Karin answered back, "I'm not worried." She watched as her father shrugged and went to sit down on the chair placed near the window. Karin blinked at him and sighed as she stepped back to her window.

"Ok...maybe I am worried." Karin finely admitted as her eyes focused on a particular spot in the distance. She was grateful that Isshin didn't look at her; otherwise, he would have seen the tears building behind her eyes. Instead, he too seemed to be occupied with looking out over the distance. "It's just hard to imagine what would happen if Ichi-nii got hurt and didn't return to us. It was so hard after Yuzu and Mom passed."

Karin closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to keep from crying. The last time she cried was at the funeral ten years ago. Ichigo had just turned eighteen years old. She remembered leaning her small frame against him for support as they slowly traveled back to the palace together. His strong arm never left her shoulders as tear after tear streaked down her face. She faintly remembered her dad staying behind at the grave sites, storm clouds looming dangerously over head.

A strong hand patting her shoulder broke her from her sorrowful musings. "It was hard wasn't it? But we are so much stronger and better now no? Yuzu and Mom would be proud of us if they could see how well we are doing now. And I'm sure they are looking after Ichigo as well."

Karin nodded and smiled at her father. It was nice to have an adult talk with the man every once and a while. It was just such a pity that her father was no good at said moments.

"Now come here and give daddy a big bear hug! I have some gas that needs to be released and need a little pressure!"

Karin was seen growling and muttering under her breath as she stomped from her room and down the hall. Stupid old man. It was time for her to get a drink from the kitchen, whether Old Mae, the head of the kitchen, wanted to give her one or not.

Isshin sat up from his crumpled position on the floor. Indeed, his Mizaki would be proud to see how strong their children had become. Both Ichigo and Karin could defend themselves and those they loved easily without harm coming to themselves. Isshin felt a bit better also that Karin was married. It was good she could take care of herself, but even the most courageous and strong warrior needed someone to love and hold them in times of need. He would know. He was foolish enough to think that he was one who didn't need it.

Picking himself up from his sitting position and righting his clothes, he took one last look out the window. He could see how easily Karin had fallen into her memories for he had done the same looking out the window. And through that beautiful ornamented window frame, he could see the hill that, for a time, allowed his family to picnic and play on. It was a beautiful spot. One that gave the view of the castle itself. Every one of their family rooms looked out on it.

"_Put up a curtain. I don't wish to ever look at that hill again." _

"_But Isshin, it's one of your favorite views."_

"_Shut your mouth Kisuke. I don't..I can't right now." Isshin gritted his teeth and hung his head in shame as he watched the last traces of lingering sunlight fade from his floor._

"_Isshin." He heard as his friend approached him. "I know it's hard. You just buried them yesterday, but what would Ichigo and Karin think if they came and saw what you have done?" Shoving Kisuke away from him, Isshin angrily walked over to his side table and filled a goblet of wine. Kisuke drew his lips into a thin line as he watched his friend drink one glass and watched as it turned into four and then six._

_Isshin ignored his friend; in fact, didn't even notice when he walked out the room, his door clicking softly as it shut. One cup, two cups...didn't matter as long as his goblet was filled. He wasn't sure how long time had passed. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Everything meshed together and the only time he could think was to refill his goblet. _

_He never noticed the pitying glances sent by his court; the disgusted looks on his servants' faces; the anger on his peoples' brow; or the ever increasing berth between himself and his two surviving children. The only time he ever noticed any thing different was if his goblet wasn't filled._

_He supposed it had been a while that he had been drinking. It was getting to the point now where he craved only drink and no food, solitude to company, and the beckoning shadows of lunacy where his own thoughts ran wild with rage and sorrow. His body felt heavy with his weight and his heart felt like it wished to beat from his chest. He felt wild._

_The beast was there. The beast that he thought he contained a long time ago. He ripped the curtain from its holding and listened as the metal frame crashed down to the cement below. And there it was. That accursed hill bathing in moonlight. That place that held a special place in his heart as his family celebrated life there. He took a long swig and then smiling broadly, brought his arm back and in one motion cleared a good few feet. He laughed maniacally as the clay pitcher shattered on the cobbles below. _

"_Piece of shit hill. Ha! Take that! What do you think now!? Huh!? Tell me! Show me your memories you accursed place! You...you...you place that I can piss on!"_

_He stumbled over to the edge of the window, his laughter echoing in the court yard. "So you think to take me too huh? Is that your plan? You accursed thing!" He shook his fist at the damned hill and then stopped. His eyes widening and mouth gaping at something. He was far too drunk and tired to see, but there in the moonlight, he could swear that a beautiful woman was watching him. He had no time to blush with embarrassment nor the brain cells to think that the woman wouldn't notice due to the distance as he heard foot steps near. He straitened up and listened as they stopped a few feet from behind him. Not close enough for him to attack but close enough to speak. Slowly he turned around to see a halo of orange and a tall figure standing in the door way. Not yet fully toned as a full grown man should be but showing excellent promise stood his son._

_Father and son starred at each other in silence until Ichigo sighed and allowed his shoulders to droop. "You know the hill doesn't have ears but your guards sure do."_

_Isshin blinked as his head fell to the side dumb founded. Ichigo cautiously took a step forward. "Dad, I think it's time for you to stop now. Mom and Yuzu wouldn't want you this way."_

_Taking a deep breath, Isshin smiled at his son. "Look at you, acting the big man of the house. It's cute Ichigo but you are no man nor match for someone like me. I've seen more death and more war than you have seen anything in your life. If you mean to usurp me son, you will have to do better than that."_

_Everything was stated in a coarse whisper and if Ichigo wouldn't have been waiting patiently and watching he would have missed his chance. Isshin lunged forward to tackle his son but Ichigo elegantly side stepped and tripped him. Panting on the floor and growling, Isshin picked himself up and once again threw himself at his son. Ichigo moved out the way causing Isshin to run into his side table. Angry now and shouting curses, Isshin grabbed his sword from his scabbard. "You are no son of mine! You can not even bring peace to your father!"_

_Swinging the sword violently and, in his drunken stupor, no real strategy planned at hand Isshin tried with all his might to remove the flawed son before him. _

_Ichigo, owing credit to his trainers, dodged each attack before grabbing a nearby shield. He felt each pummel as his father's sword smashed into it. He was suddenly grateful that he commanded his father's guards to not come in under any circumstances. Ichigo, instead, found himself dancing around his chaotic father and dodging all his ill attempts at disposing of him. Finally, after fifteen minutes, the old man started to struggle with the weight of his sword. Soon, the sword clank to the ground. Ichigo lowered his shield only to come face to face with his father as Isshin entwined his fist into his clothes. Ichigo saw the weariness in his father's eyes. "Father, be at peace. I'm not here to usurp you, but here to do for you what you have done for me in years past." _

_Isshin would have retorted in foul language if not for the peep of his thirteen year old daughter. Turning around, he expected to see tear stains down her cheeks and fear in her eyes. Instead, he found a young woman looking at him intently with anger in her eyes and determination on her features. Surely, if his two children could over come. Isshin didn't even remember being put to bed but that was where he woke up the next morning with his two children sleeping by his side and the remains of the curtain burned in the fire place._

Isshin sighed and turned from the window to walk out of the room. Memories should stay where they were meant to stay...as just memories. He snorted to himself as he closed Karin's chamber door and walked towards the kitchen to annoy his daughter and steal a sweet pie from Mae.

* * *

><p>Ishida couldn't help the chill that went down his spine as he collected more firewood. Looking up and to the South, he could see a few miles away an enormous gathering of birds. Curious, he put down the wood and took a few steps towards the sight. How odd to see an accumulation of different feathered species in one area. He shivered again and this time he knew it was because something evil was about to occur. Quickly, he picked up the firewood and made his way back to the cave.<p>

"Rukia!"

Throwing the wood to the side, he slowly approached the young woman who was bent over in pain. Grabbing her, he had her stand before him. When she lifted her face to his, he knew his suspicions were correct.

"They took her! They probably killed.."

"Don't say no more Rukia." The words were hollow in her ears. What more could she say. She willingly put her Earth spirit into danger to save the man she loved. The same man who was desperately trying to stand up to come comfort her and glaring daggers at Ishida.

"What the hell is going on?" Rukia turned to him and slowly made her way over. She spoke nothing as she calmly sat down next to Ichigo.

Staring intently at her wet face, he lifted a hand to wipe away a stray tear. But Rukia pulled away before he could. "We have been here far too long. You were out with a fever for a few days. I had sent my bunny for help. She would have returned either today or tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

"Rukia...please." She scooted away from him and walked slowly to the door.

"Ishida. Stay with him."

"Hey! Where are you going? Rukia, damn it, you can't go out there without one of us. Are you listening?!"

Ichigo's bellowing feel on deaf ears as she silently moved from the entrance. Ishida put a hand on his Prince's shoulder to hold him down. Rukia had done a fair job of cleaning and healing the wounds but her abilities had gone only so far. Ishida cursed as blood slowly started to seep through the bandages.

"Ichigo. I believe she just needs some time alone. I can assure you that she will not go far. She hasn't done so yet." Ichigo gave him a sharp look and then winced as his side started to burn. Still, he felt a need to go to her. "Don't even attempt to struggle Ichigo. It will be in vain." Growling, Ichigo put his head down and closed his eyes. Ishida stood up and went to the small pile of herbs that he and Rukia collected.

"Do you think she'll be fine?"

Responding to the concern in his Prince's voice, Ishida answered back. "She will be fine. Don't worry. You see, even though Earth spirits are not assign or commanded to obey any Gods, as they belong to the Earth, they can still choose to be bonded with one. In this case, Rukia and..er..Chappy decided to bond. What she is feeling may be that bond with her Earth spirit. I could only hope that it has not met with any true ill intent."

Ishida turned around with his newest mixture of herbal medicine to see the look of disgust and disbelief on Ichigo's face. "Chappy? That's what she named the rabbit?"

Ishida glared at him. "I think it's a good name for the little rabbit." Ichigo would have snorted again if the bandages on his wound wouldn't have hurt so badly from sticking to his skin. Ishida tried to pull them off as slowly as possible but every tug made Ichigo wince. Finally, he dabbed it with a bit of water and it more easily peeled.

"You bastard. You tormented me on purpose." Ishida said nothing as he observed Ichigo's inflamed wounds although his mouth did twitch slightly. He thought about going to get Rukia to take a look. If he didn't know any better, he'd bet that the wound was becoming re-infected. Just what in the hell was on the sword any way? "This is going to hurt a bit."

Rukia jumped slightly as she heard Ichigo bellow followed by Ishida loudly reprimanding him. She would have found the situation funny if not for the heaviness she felt in her heart. Something was terribly wrong. Although she couldn't say Chappy was dead, she wasn't sure if the little rabbit would be alright either. Closing her eyes, she tried to summon what little of her power she possessed and attempted a vision but to no avail.

"Please Chappy. Come home to me." She would have stayed lingering in thoughts if not for the next bellow echoing from the cave. Sighing in resignation, she turned on her heel and entered the cave to find Ishida with his foot on Ichigo's face.

Nearing the two knuckleheads, she noticed how badly Ichigo's wounds were getting again. She gasped as she saw puss start to develop on the wound again. "Ishida! Quickly, get some water!" Dropping his foot from Ichigo's face, Ishida couldn't help but notice how Ichigo had become still, his face contorted into pain. He just knew it wasn't from his foot.

"I had no idea that it would take hold of him again and this fast. I thought we would be out of the woods!"

"Rukia, just what is this stuff?" Working steadily, they both started rinsing out the wounds.

"Nakamura, Takeshi."

"Huh?" Ishida stopped his work to look at her strangely.

"That was the name of the warrior Ichigo fought against." Understanding dawned on Ishida's face. He could feel Ichigo trying to lift his head to hear what Rukia was saying but was losing the battle. Rukia looked at Ichigo with concern. He was losing his battle to stay conscious. "Takeshi was actually a warrior from the Special forces of the Gods. More of an assassin type. His sword spewed a special poison known for eating flesh. His victims, I was told, normally didn't make it to see a second round. It's a very tricky poison. The kind that mutates to fit its needs. Sort of like its disgusting master. It'll attack and then hide in wait and then attack again. I had only heard about it from my brother..um Lord Byakuya a long time ago when he took Takeshi into his forces."

Ishida look at her with awe and fear. "So you mean, we may not be able to stop this."

Rukia worked diligently at cleaning the wounds on her beloved and spreading the special herbs that Ishida earlier was spreading and answered, "I pray we can or at least for a miracle."

Ichigo groaned as a slight fever started to set in. Ishida raced outside to fetch more water as Rukia willed her trembling hands to work faster Chappy currently put to the side.

* * *

><p>"It is time for us to depart. Thank you so much for all of your teaching and care."<p>

"It was a pleasure to have you both as my students, and there is still much for you both to learn but I know that time is of the essence and you must not be delayed." The beautiful brunette woman smiled at both of her students as they stood before her in their traveling gear. Slowly, she pulled from her neck a small white crystal and handed it over to the young woman in front of her. "If you ever find yourself in need, just place this crystal against a rock and ask for help." Smiling, the girl took it and put it about her own neck then turned to look at her companion. He nodded to her. "Please come back some time to visit with me."

The students and their teacher hugged and then pulled apart as the main gates swung open to reveal the road that would take them home. Slowly, they walked through the gates and set a faster pace once the gates closed.

"Are you sure of what you saw?"

"Yes. I am sure of it. Our Prince was injured and is somewhere in a cave about three days journey from here. He did not look that well, as if he was just recovered and then fell ill again. I don't know what type of illness it is though."

The young woman nodded in understanding. "And what of your other vision."

"It was odd, but I'm sure it was of a rabbit. For some reason, I feel very compelled to go to it first Orihime." Orihime could do nothing but nod again. She knew of his love for animals, but felt that this was definitely something different. If anything, she had always trusted Chad's instincts just as she could trust the sun and moon to accomplish their rotations.

"Then we must hurry Chad. Our home depends on it." Nodding in agreement, they started at a run into the woods praying that they would get to their destination before fate decided otherwise.


End file.
